Aledelric
Online *Join Date: April 07, 2007, 10:19:15 PM *Final Post Count: Over 3000, factoring in the multiple post count errors. ALEDelric's journey began with a simple thought. "What if someone actually made 'The World' into an MMO?" Lo and behold, he asked google this question and was greeted by the CyberConnects homepage. He saw that the download for the game was up, eagerly installed it, and disregarded the forums for a short time. A few weeks later he started posting on the forums. After reaching level 12, he stopped playing due to an unfix-able RTE. He switched computers and reached level 20. Around this time, he got a new computer, and then reached level 25. At this time he got bored of leveling, decided to find a guild, and joined Holy Shadow. He was in it for a while, but because of his rising inactivity, he did not log in quite enough, and ended up communicating with Leixand on Skype instead of on the Holy Shadow forums. He still attempted to make contact with the community every so often. Towards the end of CC's lifespan, ALEDelric came back to check on the site. Within 4 days, CC announced that it would be closing its doors and its game as well. He booted TW back up and decided that there was still potential for one last hurrah. With the help of the admins, he decided to take it upon himself to screenshot the areas which normal players were incapable of accessing. He also saved as much of the chat logs between the day he rejoined and the moment the game closed. Now that CC is closed, he is attempting to keep in contact with the friends which he made. Character appearance: Unkempt blue hair, brown eyes, and either full plate armor or a blue coat. Offline ALEDelric's real name is Ben. He is currently a freshman in college, struggling through his second semester. He is majoring in computer engineering and hopes to learn enough programming along the way to make a game. Ben is very good with technology, and has a habit of thinking outside of the box. He also enjoys cooking, drawing, and music. He has been drumming for over ten years and has taken up the ukulele as well. He's currently looking at his life, looking at his choices, and regretting taking a major with calculus as a requirement. Online Friends Ibock, Tren, Salehthesage, Hakumei, Leixand, Golthan, Clawn, Reyna, NOVA, Rutares, Remi, 4ur4, Rin, ArsinecSauce... Eh, screw it, I can't name them all anymore. It's been a while. I apologize to those who I have forgotten. Please get in contact with me again if you are able to. You're all awesome. Trivia *Upon joining CyberConnects, ALEDelric had not actually played any of the .Hack games, he had just watched iBOCK play through the first. *Though he ended up joining the community because of him, there was actually a good length of time before he was able to convince iBOCK to sign on CyberConnects. *Though ironic, he actually ended up on the forum more often than the game, even though he took so long to join the community. *He still hasn't recieved a prize from Lee from the time when he remade the character sprites. *He was the first one to notice that the Wikia page for those who were "No Longer Here" was being published. *He decided to change his entire Wikia page after this, as it contained his awkward tween musingi *His Xbox live gamertags are 'Doirons Online' and 'ALEDelric' *His PSN ID is 'Doritos Online' *His tumblr is located at http://ALEDelric.tumblr.com and he uses it to keep in contact with members of CC. Category:Player Category:No longer here